Kingdom Hearts and the Order of the Pheonix
by legolord91
Summary: KHHP crossover. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Axel get invited to attend Hogwarts, where they wreak mayhem. Set in year 5. Cowritten by Soccergirl13.
1. Chapter 1

**LL**: Hi! Legolord here with a new story.

**SG:** Co-written by his wonderful elder sister Soccergirl13!

THIS IS NOW REVISED!

**Disclaimer**: We own NOTHING!

* * *

**Kingdom hearts and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Chapter 1 **

**Letters from Someone**

Destiny Islands a place where laughter can be heard and excitement is in the air, except for three kids resting underneath a palm tree.

"I'm sooooo bored. I wish the worlds would open again." Sora complained, yawning and lying back under the palm tree.

"I suppose…but wouldn't that mean Ansem and the Heartless were back?" Riku told him, staring up at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess so…I know! Do you wanna have a magic fight, just to keep in shape?" Sora asked summoning his Keyblade and getting to his feet.

"Why not." Riku replied, summoning Souleater and also standing up.

"You two at it again? Okay. On my count…3…2…1…Go!" Kairi yelled, watching them.

"Fire!" Sora yelled but instead of a large fireball firing out of the tip of the sword, a feeble spark came out.

"What the…? Blizzard! Thunder! Gravity! Aero! Stop!" He yelled, but nothing happened.

"Riku! We've lost our magic!" Sora exclaimed, gazing at his weapon.

"You've lost your magic. I on the other hand…" He held up Souleater. "FIRA!" Nothing happened. "Uh-oh."

"Hey Sora, Riku, Kairi you've got mail!" Tidus called, running up to them. (Sora and Riku dismissed they're weapons since Tidus didn't know about them).

"Mail?" They asked puzzled (they never got mail; they're parents did).

"Yep, three letters. One for each of you. But the weird thing is, there's no return address." Tidus told them handing each of them an envelope.

"Wonder who they're from?" Riku muttered to himself as they opened the letters.

* * *

**Olympus Coliseum:**

"Come on, Cloud! I know you're better than this." Sephiroth yelled as sparks flew from his and Cloud's swords.

"Shut up you &&." Cloud retorted angrily, panting slightly.

"Now, now. You shouldn't say such things to your elders." Sephiroth said with a calm smirk.

"You're not my elder! We're both fifteen, you idiot!" Cloud retorted.

"Now, now, you and I both know I'm exactly two days, five hours, thirty-two minutes, and fifteen seconds older than you."

"ARGH! Why must you keep bringing that up! Let's just finish this NOW!" Cloud yelled rushing towards Sephiroth with his sword raised.

"STOP!" Someone shouted. They froze and looked around to see who had said it. It was Phil.

"You guys just got letters." He told them, stroking his goatee and holding out the two letters.

"But we never get mail." Cloud said taking his letter.

"_You_ never get mail. _I_ get letters from adoring fangirls from all over the worlds." Sephiroth said taking his.

* * *

**The thirteenth order's 'secret' hideout**

"I'm such an idiot! Everyone got a mission and what did I get? Cleaning!" Axel mumbled as he dusted the furniture. "Just because I'm only fifteen doesn't mean I'm only good at housework!"

SPLAT. A projectile of poop hit the floor.

"HEY! I just mopped!" Axel yelled, grabbing the mop leaning against the wall and rushed towards the poop.

"What kind of idiot bird would poop on my floor?" He muttered to himself as he mopped the floor.

SPLAT!

A second poop hit Axel on the head. Cursing, he stood up staring into the rafters to see where it was coming from. An owl sat calmly in them with a letter in its beak.

"I'll be having roast owl tonight!" Axel snickered, holding up his hand and preparing to fry the owl.

Noticing him, the owl flew down onto Axel's shoulder and dropped a letter on the floor (directly in a splat of poop), then flew out the open window.

"Mail? For me?" Axel said in disbelief picking up the letter, scraping the owl droppings off, and opening it.

_Dear Mr. Axel,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside you will find a list of the necessary items you will need. You will be placed in fifth year due to your age, and will have to work extra hard to catch up._

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva M. McGonagall

* * *

_

**Back at** **Olympus Coliseum:**

"I don't have time to go to some stupid school." Sephiroth said indignantly.

"Me neither." Cloud agreed (gasp), nodding.

"Too bad. You're going." Phil told them, pushing them towards the world exit.

"Why!" They asked simultaneously.

"Because I need time to fix my coliseum, that's why! Now scat!"

* * *

**Back at Destiny Islands**

"Hogwarts?" Sora asked finishing reading his letter and staring at the other two.

"It's a magical school! Look at the list: Standard Book of Spells, grades 1-5, a caldron, a wand, a pair of dragon hide gloves, and so on and so forth." Kairi said read off some of the items on the list.

"Too weird. So, do you think we should go?" Sora asked.

"Are you nuts? Someone-who knows who-has just invited us to a MAGIC school. It's probably just some prank. Besides, even if it was true, where would we get all this stuff?" Riku said incredulously.

"In London o'course." A gruff voice said behind them.

* * *

**LL:** First chapter done!

**SG:** Yup! Now see the pretty button in the lower left-hand corner?

**LL:** OOOHHH...pret-ty but-ton...!

**SG:** Press and review! Ja Ne (Bye)!


	2. Diagon Alley

LL: Hi guys! Here's chapter 2…hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**

SG: We own nothing!

LL: Yep, nothing.

SG: (sigh) I hate disclaimers.

LL: Yeah… Hey lets get Axel, Cloud, and Sephiroth to do them!

SG: Good idea. Glad I thought of it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**Diagon Alley **

"_Hogwarts?" Sora asked finishing reading his letter and staring at the other two._

"_It's a magical school! Look at the list: Standard Book of Spells, grades 1-5, a caldron, a wand, a pair of dragon hide gloves, and so on and so forth." Kairi said read off some of the items on the list._

"_Too weird. So, do you think we should go?" Sora asked. _

"_Are you nuts? Someone, who knows who, has just invited us to a MAGIC school. It's probably just some prank. Besides, even if it was true, where would we get all this stuff?" Riku said incredulously._

"_In London o'course." A gruff voice said behind them_.

They jumped into the air like four jackrabbits. Riku, Tidus, Kairi and Sora turned around to see an enormous man standing there

. Tidus gave a scream of "GIANT!" then fainted dead away.

The man had wiry black hair covering his face everywhere but around his eyes, which were beetle black. Sora and Riku summoned Ultima and Souleater.

"Now now yeh can put them weapons away." The man said pushing their swords away, seemingly unperturbed by their sudden appearance.

"Who in the world(s) are _you_?" Kairi asked the gigantic man.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper o' the Keys and Grounds o' Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The man grunted.

"What the heck is that? And why are you here?" Sora asked

"To take you three to London to yer supplies, o' course. Let's go, we got a sched'le t' keep, y'know." Hagrid replied, gesturing towards a boat by the dock.

"If you think that we'll just walk off with some giant guy who says he's from a magic school, then you're…" Riku said, but trailed off when he saw that the others were already walking toward the boat. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"But what about our parents? Won't they wonder where we went?" Kairi asked Hagrid as they walked towards the boat.

"Don' worry. A letter'll be sent t' 'em by muggle post." He replied, climbing into the boat.

"Muggle? What's a muggle?" Sora asked, following Kairi and Hagrid into the boat.

"Non-magic folk, 'o course." Riku hesitated at the dock.

"Guys, are you sure this is a good idea? For all we know he could be working for Ansem!" Riku muttered to them. Unfortunately for him, Hagrid heard.

"Who's this 'An-sem' guy?" He asked, confused.

"You don't know?" Sora asked. Hagrid shook his head. "Then never mind." Sora looked pointedly at Riku, who shrugged.

"Better to be safe than sorry." He said, and then climbed into the boat, still looking apprehensive.

Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella, and Sora and Kairi started to chuckle. Riku snorted behind his hand.

"Shut up you'all." Hagrid muttered, tapping the boat with the umbrella. It glowed for a second, then stopped. Then, to the three's surprise, it began moving on it's own. It sped off until it was just a speck in the distance.

On the beach, Tidus stirred, then sat up. "Hey! Where'd everyone go?"

* * *

**In an unknown place in space:**

"I can't believe that stupid goat kicked _us _out of the coliseum." Cloud muttered angrily, kicking the side of the gummi ship.

"Quit your mumbling; we should be there soon. See there it is! I bet there are a lot of fan girls there." Sephiroth said piloting the ship towards the world.

* * *

**Somewhere in London**:

"Let's see…where would I find magical equipment?" Axel muttered to himself.

He walked around in circles for awhile, then stopped outside a grubby old pub that he had passed five times already.

"Hey! I've been walking around in circles. I was sure my sense of direction was better then that!" Axel said in shock.

"Great! Just great! Well, maybe somebody here knows where I can find these things. I hope it turns out better than the last time…" Axel grumbled walking into the pub and thinking about the last time he had asked someone where to find this stuff. He had been laughed right out of the shop.

Inside it was dark and gloomy and there were several strange people sitting around the dingy tables. 'Might as well get a drink' he thought, sitting down at the bar.

"Um, what do you have to drink?" Axel asked the old toothless bartender

"How auld 'r you, kid?" He asked, with a toothless grin.

"Fifteen." Then man snorted.

"Strongest theng ah c'n getcha 's buttterbeer." Axel looked slightly confused. 'I've never heard of a drink called butterbeer before…'

"Alright. I'll have that."

"Right away sir." The man said grabbing a glass and filling it up, then handing it to the redhead.

"Thanks." Axel muttered taking the glass and drinking. 'This is good!' He thought. Just then the door opened. Axel looked over at who was coming in and choked, spewing butterbeer down his front.

There in the doorway stood his enemies: Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Axel jumped up and rushed towards Sora, pulling out his kunai rings. Just as he was about to strike, Sora parried the attack, and threw the ring into a nearby wall, nearly taking off a seedy looking woman's head. He rose, glaring at Axel.

"What are you doing here, Axel?" Sora growled at him. Axel chuckled.

"Very good! I see your skills have improved. I'm impressed."

"Friends a' yers' Sora?" A giant man asked walking up to them.

"Not exactly." Sora muttered, still glaring at Axel.

"No ma'ter! I got room's h're fer you three." The man informed them "So ye ready t' go t' Diagon Ally?"

"Yes." The three said. Sora dismissed his Keyblade.

"Did you guys get one of those weird letters, too? The ones inviting you to that magic school thing?"

"You got one, too! Ugh! I am not going to a school that someone of the thirteenth order is going to!" Sora said angrily.

"Relax! I'm not here as a Thirteenth Order member! They were always leaving me at the hideout because I'm the youngest, but now I'll learn magic and show them! MUAHAHAHA!" Sora's eye twitched.

"Can I come with you? I can't find where I'm supposed to get all this stuff." Axel asked waving his list in the air. Sora opened his mouth to reply, but someone behind him beat him to it.

"Nah, Axel you can come with us!" They all turned to see Cloud and Sephiroth standing in the dooway.

"Ye c'n all come. Th' more th' merrier anyway." Hagrid said, clapping his enormous hands together. He then proceeded to the back of the pub and into a walled courtyard with nothing in it but some trash cans.

"Hagrid, there's nothing here." Kairi pointed out, but Hagrid wasn't listening.

"Let's see…three up…two across…" Hagrid muttered, tapping a brick above the trash can three times. The brick quivered, then wiggled and, in the center, a hole appeared and grew larger. A second later they were facing a large archway, big enough for even Hagrid to fit through. The archway revealed a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally." Hagrid said.

"Coooolll." They all said.

"Now first to Gringotts." Hagrid said, walking towards the powder white building that towered over all the others. Inside it was just as big and the workers walking around were strange short creatures with long, pointed fingers and feet.

"Goblins." Hagrid whispered as he approached the desks. He said to one of the creatures:

"Misters Sora Yamagawa, Riku Hikari, um…hold on a minute," He turned to the others. "Hey! What're yer names?"

"I'm Axel Kasai."

"Sephiroth Jenova."

"Cloud Strife."

"Right." He turned back to the and Misters Axel Kasai, Cloud Strife, and Sephiroth Jenova, and Miss Kairi Hidenka would all like to make a withdrawal from their accounts."

"Do the mister's and miss's have their keys?" The goblin asked, leaning over the edge of it's desk and leering at them.

"Got them here somewhere." Hagrid muttered, rummaging through his enormous coat. "A-hah! Here they are." He said, triumphantly pulling out six keys.

"Very good…GRIPHOOK!" The creature yelled to another one.

"Yes?" The other creature asked.

"Please escort these people to their vaults."

"Right away. Follow me, Sir's and Miss." The other creature said walking towards a mine cart.

After several minutes they emerged from Gringotts holding a large sack of gold, silver, and bronze.

"Now about the money; the gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and there are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Got it?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, we've got it." They all replied, looking alittle overwhelmed.

"Good, now let's get ye some robes." Hagrid said, walking towards the shop named Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Robes?" Riku asked, now looking VERY apprehensive.

"Yeah?" Hagrid seemed puzzled at his rather abrupt change in demeanor.

"You don't mean those dress things that all the weirdo's walking around here are wearing, do you?" All the boys exchanged horrified looks.

"O'course."

"You're NUTS if you think I'm wearing one of those things!" Axel was the one that yelled this time.

"They're requir'd ain't they?" They all groaned.

* * *

**Several painful hours of shopping later: **

"Okay, all we need now are our wands." Sora informed the others, looking at his list.

"But I wanted to look at the pet shop." Kairi groaned. "It says you can bring a pet!"

"Fine, we'll git yer wands then we can go to Magical Menagerie." Hagrid said, heading towards the shop named Ollivander's.

Their first impression when they entered the shop was of a very orderly library.

"Welcome." An old man said, coming from behind the book…er…_wand_shelf.

"Need wands fer these six, Ollivander." Hagrid said to the man.

"Alright then. You first." Ollivander said, pointing at Sora.

"Me?" Sora asked, stepping forward. The old man's gigantic silver eyes made him uncomfortable.

"Yes, you. Now hold out your wand arm." Ollivander said, pulling a tape measure out of one of the many drawers in the desk.

"Well, I'm right handed." Sora said awkwardly, holding out his right hand. After he was measured in several places (Including between his nostrils and the width of his fingernails), Mr. Ollivander walked away and returned with a long, thin box. Taking the wand out of it, he gave it to Sora. When Sora took it he felt warmth in his fingers.

"Ah, very good! That was quick…twelve inches, walnut and dragon heartstring. That'll be thirteen galleons, seven Sickles." Ollivander said, clapping his hands together.

After Sora had paid, it was Axel's turn, and after the same measurements were taken Ollivander selected the wand. Axel's was fourteen inches, ash, and phoenix tail feather, Cloud got thirteen inches, beech wood and unicorn hair ("Hah! Cloud got one with a girly unicorn hair!" Sephiroth had kindly remarked), Sephiroth received sixteen inches, cherry and dragon heartstring, and Kairi got eleven inches, holly, and unicorn hair.

"And that just leaves Mr. Hikari." Mr. Ollivander said, gesturing towards Riku. He took his measurements, and frowned.

"Hmmm…You're a difficult one. None of these wands will work; None of mine, but…perhaps that one will." He bustled off to the very back of the shop, and returned with another box, this one with a mark on it that was very familiar. A heartless symbol. "Try this one. It was made by a foreigner a few decades ago…someone who called himself 'Ansem'" Mr. Ollivander told Riku, giving him the strange wand.

"Let me guess; fifteen inches, oak, and Heartless talon." Riku said, examining the wand.

"Yes, but what is a Heartless?" Ollivander asked, a confused look in his silver eyes.

"It's nothing." Riku replied. He took the wand and immediately warmth flew through his body. Shadowy figures danced wildly around them, and then died down.

"Well, it does seem to fit you…the wand chooses the wizard, you know." Mr. Ollivander said. Riku glared at him, not happy about the reminder of his past.

* * *

**Outside the shop**:

"Okay, now can we go to the pet store?" Kairi asked pointing towards the shop.

"Alright, let's go." Sora sighed.

"Look at all of them." Kairi gasped as they entered the shop. They had all kinds of pets. There were owls, cats, rats, double-ended newts, pythons, you name it. They all scattered, looking at the different pets. Kairi cooed over the puffskeins, Sora was admiring the eagle owls, Sephiroth and Cloud were playing with the kittens (go figure), But Axel hadn't found anything he that he liked.

"This is boring." He muttered to himself.

"I agree." Riku agreed. Axel hadn't noticed him standing by his elbow. "Want to go look in the back? They might have something more interesting there." Axel nodded and followed the silver-haired teen to the back of the store.

"Whoa. It's pretty dingy back here." Axel said. Riku started looking into the cages on one side, and Axel looked at the ones on the other side. He was walking along, gawking at the strange, and rather dangerous creatures, when suddenly a voice spoke.

"Well, aren't you a sssstrange one." Someone said. It seemed to be coming for a cage the near the floor. Axel bent down and stared into the dark depths. He saw something move.

"AH!" He yelped when he saw what the occupant of the cage was. A small, thin cobra slithered to the front of the cage. "Y-you c-c-can t-alk!" He stammered.

"It issss not a matter of whether I can talk or not; It issss whether YOU can undersssstand."

"AXEL! LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" Riku ran over to him with something clutched in his hand. "The tag says it's a phoenix egg. Isn't that neat? Hey, what're you looking at?"

"It talked!" Axel squeaked rather comically. Riku stared at the snake.

"I am not an it. I am a ssshe. My name isssss Hebi. And don't expect your little friend to undersssstand me."

Axel jumped."SEE! Didn't you hear that?"

Riku looked at Axel like he was completely nuts. "It's just hissing at you."

"Well, are you going to take me with you, or notsss?" Before he really knew what he was doing, Axel had unlatched the cage and reached inside. Riku gave a yell.

"What the heck do you think you're doing! That's poisonous, you know!" But Axel didn't listen. Hebi slithered over to his arm and wound herself around it. 'Ok-ay…That was weird' Riku thought.

"Well, I think we both found our pets." Axel said.

* * *

**At the Leaky Cauldron:**

Everyone was sitting in Sora's room looking through spellbooks, trying on robes, or admiring each others new pets. Hagrid had left not too long before, with mysterious instructions to a 'platform 9 and 3 quarters' before he had disappeared without a trace.

"Isn't he adorable!" Kairi exclaimed, cuddling up to her tiny puffskein. "His name is Fuzzball."

"What's your owl's name, Sora?" Sora had gotten an eagle owl.

"Um, I haven't thought of that. How about...Talon. Yeah, his name is Talon!" Sora replied.

"Neat. Well, my cat's name is Yuki." Cloud said, holding up his tiny white kitten.

"Mine's Kumori." Sephiroth was sitting on the floor, teasing his pitch-black kitten with a bit of string.

"Hey, what did you get, Axel?" Kairi asked. Axel pulled up his sleeve, revealing Hebi. The others stared at her and, not liking the attention, she hissed, spreading her violently scarlet hood.

"Her name's Hebi." Axel said proudly.

"You realize that thing's poisonous, don't you?" Sora said apprehensively.

"I said the same thing." Riku remarked, shaking his head.

"Hey, what did you get, Riku?" Cloud seemed to just realize that he hadn't seen Riku's pet. Riku grinned.

"I got this!" He held out the phoenix egg.

"You got an egg?"

"It's a PHOENIX egg. The lady at the shop said that it would hatch soon." He said proudly.

"Oh my gosh! Did anyone see the time! It's almost midnight! We're going to school tomorrow! Everyone to bed. NOW!" Kairi ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" They all rushed out of the room, even Sora, who then realized that he had run out of his own room, and rushed back in. When Kairi ordered you to do something, you did it.

And so, they all went to bed, not knowing that the next months would be some of the most trying they had ever experienced…

* * *

**LL:** There we go! Done!

**SG:** Don't act so chipper! I just spent FIVE HOURS of my LIFE rewriting this chapter!

**LL:** Why?

**SG:** Because you are horrible at punctuation, capitalization, keeping someone in character, AND you rush everything. Need I continue?

**LL: **(Sweatdrops) No.

**SG:** That's what I thought.

**LL:** Thank you to all of my reviewers! I never thought I'd get so many just for the prologue! Thank you!

**SG:** Oh, and we're going to upload a revised version of the prologue, so make sure you read that too. See ya!


	3. Journey from platform 9 34 pt1

**Chapter Three**

**Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Sora woke early the next day, not to his alarm clock, but to Kairi's irritated voice coming rather loudly through the door.

"WHEN I FIND WHO DID THIS, THEY'LL BE SO DEAD, YOU'LL HAVE TO LOOK FOR THE PIECES!!!"

"What is it this time?" Sora grumbled, looking at his clock. It was already seven-thirty so he got up and started to get dressed.

He was just pulling on his jacket when Axel came barging into the room, glancing around wildly, Hebi curled around his arm and not looking very happy with all the running. Axel spotted the dresser, rushed over to it, pulled a drawer open and climbed in, in record time. Sora just stood there for a moment, looking rather puzzled, then shrugged it off another Organization quirk. Just then, the door slammed into the wall and Kairi stormed in, with a look that said that the first person to cross her would die a slow and painful death.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Sora asked.

"Where is he?" Kairi shot a poisonous glare at him.

"Who?" Sora asked, deciding to play innocent, instead of admitting he was harboring the perpetrator.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHO!!!! AXEL!!!!!"

"Oh. So what did he do this time?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"He wrecked _**my**_ room last night! And when I woke up…"

"You blew up." Sora finished, shaking his head. He pitied the poor fool…

"Well, yeah..." Kairi muttered, looking slightly abashed.

"Right…so when are we leaving?" Sora questioned, trying to change the subject, for Axel's sake.

"As soon as I find Axel…and rip him into little pieces…" Kairi muttered the last part under her breath. "…And we need to get all the trunks together and get a taxi." Kairi replied, still angry.

"Okay then! I'm going to go get breakfast…TO BAD AXEL ISN'T AROUND I THINK I SMELL BACON!" Sora said loudly. Kairi got the hint.

"Yeah, Axel loves bacon. Maybe he's downstairs stuffing his face." Kairi turned to leave, but hid behind the door. Axel, thinking she was gone, pushed the drawer open and jumped out.

"BACON! Oh crud." Axel said, seeing Kairi. The red-haired girl grinned maliciously.

In one swift motion Kairi had crossed the room, grabbed Axel by the ear and pulled him towards the door.

"YOU'RE CLEANING MY ROOM, AND PACKING MY STUFF!!!!!! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU GET BREAKFAST ANYTIME THIS WEEK, YOU JERK!!!!!!!!" Kairi yelled. Sora shook his head.

"You'd never guess he was a dangerous member of and evil organization bent on throwing the universe into darkness. He almost seems nice!" He muttered to himself, as Riku stumbled out of the room across from his. The silver-haired boy, needless to say, wasn't a morning person.

"Wassa maa-uh? (What's the matter?)" He mumbled, yawning.

" Kairi was in a mood again…" Sora started.

"I could (yawn) tell that…" He replied, rubbing at his eyes. "Is it anything WE should be scared of?"

"No, I think she got it all out on Axel."

"Good. I'm going back to bed." He turned to enter his room, but Sora stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't. Our train leaves in three hours, and we still have to pack!"

Riku yawned again. "That's plenty of time for a two hour nap…"

"You're hopeless. What's up? You were never a morning person, but you're not usually this bad." Sora asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, I just didn't sleep well last night…"

"Alright…I'm going to go wake up Cloud and Sephiroth. Make sure you get everything packed up. We have to leave in about an hour."

"An hour? Why so soon?"

"Traffic. You forget we're in a city now."

"Oh." And with that, the older boy shuffled back into his room.

"Geez, he seemed really out-of-it. I hope he wasn't having those nightmares again…"

It was about two hours before everyone managed to get out of the Leaky Cauldron, and they only managed that because of Kairi. It took a lot of nagging, and they were still late.

"TAXI!!!!!!!!!" Cloud called. He waved his arm around, but the taxi's just drove on by.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud…This is how you do it! TAXI!!!" Sephiroth shouted waving his hand up and down, but, instead of ignoring him, the taxi's sped up when passing them.

"TAXI!!! GIVE ME A D TAXI." Kairi yelled, and, miraculously, a taxi stopped at the curb.

"Where ya' need t' go, miss?" The driver asked, staring rather oddly at Cloud and Sephiroth's swords.

"We need to get to Kings Cross in thirty minutes." Kairi told him as the other's started loading the luggage.

"It's gonna take longer than 'at…" The driver replied. Kairi held out a twenty-dollar bill.

"…But I'll get ya there." The driver finished, grabbing the bill.

"Done!" Sora called, closing the trunk of the car.

"Everyone in." Kairi called to them, they boarded the cab. It was a little cramped, but they all fit.

"Step on it!" Kairi told the driver.

"Hold on tight." The cab driver called, pushing the gas peddle to the ground. The cab flew forward onto the street, turning from lane to lane, dodging car after car.

"FASTER!!!!!!!" Cloud yelled, laughing like the maniac he was.

"YA WANT FASTER?" The driver asked, shifting it into second gear.

**At the Station: **

"Thank you very much." Kairi said to the cab driver, handing him the bill.

"No problem, miss." The cab driver said, driving away.

After storing the luggage in the carts they set off to find their train.

"Hey where's the platform?" Sora asked indignantly staring around for platform 9 ¾ but all that were there were platforms 9 and 10.

"See, maybe it was a fluke." Riku told them, his suspicion active again.

"Maybe." Sora muttered leaning against the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10. "But then why would they…Ahhhh!!!" Sora started to say, but he fell backwards into the barrier.

"What the!?!" The rest of them exclaimed, looking around for Sora.

"He just vanished." Kairi gasped.

"It's got something to do with this pillar." Riku muttered more to himself than to the rest. Trying to mimic his friend's previous position, he leaned casually against the pillar. For a moment nothing happened, then, suddenly, he felt himself falling as the once solid brick gained the same consistency as partially hardened jell-o. He stumbled, fighting to regain his balance, and then tripped not-so-gracefully over Sora, who was sprawled out just past the wall.

"Hey, Riku! I see you made it." Sora grinned, sitting up.

"Where are we?" Riku asked, pointedly ignoring the brown-haired boy's comment.

"Platform 9 ¾!" Sora replied, gesturing happily to the sign hanging over the barrier. Riku sighed gustily.

"You'd think that they'd tell us about something like having to walk through a wall to get to the train." He growled, annoyed, glaring around him at the mob of children and their families grouped around a bright red steam engine as though it was their fault that they hadn't known about the wall. "I'll go get the others. I doubt they'll be able to figure it out themselves." Riku told him, walking back through the barrier, and into the astonished gasps of the rest of the group.

**On the other side of the barrier:**

"Great! First Sora, now Riku, what next?" Kairi moaned, glancing around as though afraid that more walls would open up and swallow the rest of them.

"Where could they be?" Cloud asked, still looking for them.

"Beats the heck out of me." Axel muttered, subtly charging up for a blast of fire should it be needed.

"And me." Sephiroth said, a hand resting lightly on his Masamune.

Just then Riku walked out of the barrier, annoyance clear on his face.

"Hey guys." He called nonchalantly, as though he hadn't just walked through an apparently solid brick wall.

"RIKU!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi yelled jubilantly, rushing towards him, arms outstretched.

"Yeah." He replied, easily evading her arms. "And I've found how to get to the platform."

"How?" Axel asked, curiosity clear on his face.

"All you have to do is walk straight at that barrier." He pointed, explaining as though to a bunch of four-year-olds.

"Cool." Axel muttered, a grin flitting over his face, and started poking his finger into and out of the barrier, his grin widening as he discovered that he could make his finger disappear. Riku sighed, shaking his head at the redhead's antics, and turned to grab his and Sora's luggage trolleys.

"Are you coming? We're going to be late." The older boy called back to them, shoving the two carts through the barrier, and following them through. With a glance at each other, the rest trailed after him.

Sora looked around while waiting for the rest, taking in the sights with wide blue eyes. He was watching, amazed, as several people hustled around getting luggage on the train (some of the luggage floating in the air), when he caught sight of an enormous, black dog bounding around the platform. 'Is that a pet? I didn't know we could bring dogs to school.'

He didn't have long to ponder it however, because at that moment, Riku and the others came back through the barrier, and proceeded to trip over him (with the exception of Riku, who figured that his friend hadn't moved far).

It took them several minutes and many curious stares from passers-by to get themselves sorted out, then several more minutes to get their luggage sorted out, but eventually they did manage.

"This is just turning out to be a great day…" Kairi grumbled, nursing a large bruise on her arm. "Let's go get this $ luggage on the train, so that we can go sit down."

"Uh…Okay let's go." Sora smiled, putting his hands behind his head, mainly to hide the fact that he was rubbing a large bump on his skull.

Getting the luggage on the train took longer than expected. While most of them got their luggage on with no problem, Axel was waylaid when Kairi grabbed his ear and pulled him off the train informing him that he would be loading her suitcase.

"But you're suitcase weighs a ton!" Axel yelped as she twisted his poor, abused ear.

"Which is exactly why I'm not carrying it." Kairi replied haughtily, glaring at the pyro.

Several minutes later, once a sweating and angry Axel finally managed to heave the girl's suitcase onto the luggage rack, and shoved his own on, they wandered off to find seats, the pyro muttering darkly behind them.

"So where should we sit?" Sora asked, bouncing and grinning with his usual cheeriness.

"No offense guys, but we're the bad guys. If we sat with you it would ruin our reputations." Axel told Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"I agree." Cloud said.

"Me, too." Sephiroth muttered, appalled that he would find himself agreeing with his arch-nemesis.

"Well, fine. We'll find our own compartment." Sora grumbled, wandering off towards the back, his friends following, as the other three walked to the front.

Sora and Co. looked into every compartment, and were just starting to lose hope of sitting down, when they finally found one near the back of the train, empty except for a girl, who happened to be reading a magazine…upside down.

"May we sit in here?" Sora asked, poking his head in the compartment a little warily.

"Yes, I suppose." The girl replied, in a dreamy far-off voice.

"Thanks." Sora grinned, opening the door all the way and bouncing in, followed by the other two.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kairi asked as she finished loading her smaller bag of "essentials" onto the upper rack, already bored, and the train hadn't even started yet.

"We go back to sleep, that's what." Riku said matter-of-factly, resting his head against the window and closing his eyes. He was asleep almost immediately.

"How boring." Sora complained, glaring at his friend.

"Well, you could read your books." Kairi snapped, holding up the copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Year 5_ that she had gotten out. Sora blanched.

"Nope! A nap sounds great!" He replied, a little too quickly. He closed his eyes and began snoring loudly.

"Slacker." Kairi scoffed at him, knowing full well that he was still awake. The brown-haired boy stuck his tongue out at her and then resumed his 'sleeping'.

"See you." Harry Potter called out the window as the train began to speed up, until the Weasleys were out of sight.

"So shall we find us a compartment?" Harry asked his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Er…you see…" Ron stammered.

"We're- well- Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage." Hermione finished awkwardly.

Oh," Said Harry, trying to keep disappointment from his face. "Right. Fine."

"But we won't be there the whole journey we just have to get our assignments from the head boy and girl, and meet the other prefects as well." Hermione reassured him quickly.

"Well, then I'll see you later." Harry said, turning on his heel, and walking toward the back of the train, Ginny trailing after him.

"Yeah, definitely!" Ron called, following Hermione in the opposite direction.

They had searched the train, trying to find an empty compartment, and having no luck whatsoever. At the last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, a classmate of Harry's, also from Gryffindor.

"Hi, Harry, Ginny…Everywhere's full… I can't find a seat." He panted, his round face flushed with exertion.

"What are you taking about?" Ginny asked, squeezing past Neville and looking into the compartment behind him. "There's room in here! Just Loony Lovegood and three others. C'mon."

Ginny opened the door and gave the occupants and smile.

"Hi Luna," said Ginny. "Is it okay if we take these seats?" The girl looked at them rather dreamily and nodded.

"Thanks." Ginny said, stowing her luggage in the overhead rack.

"Did you have a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked, sitting down across from the blonde girl.

"Oh, yes." Luna said, without taking her eyes off of Harry "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. _You're _Harry Potter," she added

"I know I am." He replied sarcastically. Neville gave a nervous chuckle.

Luna looked at him "I don't believe I know you."

"I'm just a nobody." Neville muttered.

"No you're not…" Ginny started.

"No, you're not. I have dibs on that one, kiddo." Someone said suddenly behind them causing them to jump. The three wheeled around, to see a boy their age in a floor-length black trench coat. The hood was down allowing them to see that he had brilliant red hair that beat Ron's hands down, and bright green eyes, with small tattoos under them. Neville gulped.

The boy smirked at their open gawking, and then spun around himself walking away down the hallway.

"Hey! Who are you?" Harry called at his retreating back.

"I'm just a nobody." He replied, waving over his shoulder at them. "See 'ya"

"Who was that?" Harry asked questioningly, looking at the rest.

"Dunno." Ginny said "But how did he get behind us without us knowing?" She added, more to herself than them.

"He apparated." Luna said simply.

"He couldn't! He isn't seventeen." Neville piped up.

"Can I have the Sunday special…?" The brunette, sitting closest to the door, mumbled in his sleep. They looked at him and his companions for the first time.

"Who do you think they are?" Ginny whispered. "I don't recognize them."

"We'll find out when they get up." Harry answered, staring curiously at the silver haired boy who was beginning to roll around in his seat.

A few hours went by until Ron and Hermione joined them in the compartment as they had promised.

"I'm starving." Ron exclaimed, pouncing on the pile of sweets Harry purchased off the food trolley (he bought some extra for the three who were sleeping, since none of them had woken up.)

"Who are they?" Hermione asked, indicating the odd trio, as she dug into a Pumpkin Pastie.

"Dunno. The one looks like he's having a fit or something." Harry replied, pointing at the silver haired boy who was now shaking quite violently.

"Think we should wake him?" Ron asked, swallowing a large chunk of cauldron cake.

"Already tried; No luck. He's sleeping like a rock." Ginny said, glancing at the boy, a little concerned by now.

"I hope he's alright." Hermione said.

Riku glanced around him, at the unfamiliar landscape. 'Where am I?' He thought, openly staring at the broken castle in front of him. He walked up to the giant front doors, entering into a large entrance hall.

'Wait a minute. I think I know this place!' It seemed so familiar…Just past the door stood four "people"; well, two people, a giant duck and an equally giant dog.

"Your heart. What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

'That's me! This must be…' he began, but he was transported to a chapel, were he watched, helpless, from above as he heard himself in conversation.

"What! you're saying my hearts weaker than his?"

"For that instant it was…however you can become stronger plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger."

'That's his voice' He thought, growing quickly angrier, watching as he was again teleported to a different place. This time, he saw himself strike at a brunette on the ground, who, at the last second, summoned his blade and blocked the attack. As the brunette stood up, he cried out:

"Forget it… there's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

'Why?' Riku thought as the scene disappeared into a welcome nothingness, 'Why do I watch the same thing every night?'

"Because I'm coming…" The whispered voice drifted through his thoughts, carrying a threat in the soft words.

"Leave me alone! Find yourself another body!" Riku shouted into the nothingness. His only answered was cold, cruel laughter from an unseen mouth.

"Because boy, I'm already part of you. You let me into your heart by opening it to darkness…And now…"

Then suddenly he couldn't move his body but someone else controlled it

"…There is nothing…"

Sora appeared in front of him, cradling Kairi's broken body. "Riku…How could you?!" He sobbed, tears running down his cheeks.

"…You can do…"

He raised Souleater, trying desperately to stop himself, but he was just watching as his body moved, controlled by some outside force, a mere puppet. Sora's eyes closed, awaiting the inevitable…

"…To stop it."

Souleater come down…

"NO!!!" Riku yelled sitting up suddenly, panting heavily with cold sweat covering his face, making everyone in the room jump. Sora and Kairi awoke with a start.

"Riku! What's wrong?" Sora gasped, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked, looking at him, concern evident on her face. It was then they noticed to other people in the room.

"Oh, uh…Hello!" Sora said, grinning sheepishly, a little embarrassed that he had been so oblivious.

They all stared at them.

"Umm…Hi." Ron said hesitantly, mouth hanging open slightly, food almost falling out. Noticing this he hastily closed it and finished chewing.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled politely, holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Sora." The brunette replied, still grinning sheepishly.

"My name's Kairi." The red haired girl responded, equally polite, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Riku." The silver haired boy snapped, glaring out the window, still obviously shaken.

"And you are you?" Sora questioned the rest in the compartment.

"I'm Ron…Ron Weasly." Ron replied, grinning now that the food was gone from his mouth.

"I'm his sister, unfortunately. Ginny Weasly."

"Neville Longbottom" Neville squeaked, a little scared of these weirdos.

"Luna Lovegood" The blonde girl nodded at them, turnip earrings bobbing.

"You should know who I am, I suppose" Harry replied lastly, a little cross still.

"Umm…No, can't say I do. Mind telling me?" Sora replied, a little miffed at the boys attitude.

"You mean, you don't know who he is?!?" Ron said in astonishment. Sora just shook his head.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Where do you live if you don't know who Harry Potter is?!?!?" Ron exclaimed, exasperated.

"We're from...Destin-" Sora started, but was quickly stopped by Riku.

"You idiot you can't go telling them we're from another world!!!" Riku hissed under his breath.

"Oh…yeah I knew that…Heh heh." Sora muttered back, turning red with embarrassment.

"We're from…kinda far away." Sora said, turning to the others.

"You're going to be farther away if you don't know who to not to talk with." A drawling, snide voice came from the entrance of the carriage, causing everyone (except Luna who had gone back to read her magazine after the introductions) to look up.

"Malfoy."


End file.
